


My Favorite Gift

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casselsa, Elsa's Birthday, F/F, Five Guys Burgers and Fries, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light&LoveChallenge18, New York City, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Winter Solstice, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: For the #Light&LoveChallenge18 on Tumblr.  It is Elsa's birthday, and Anna worries that her gift will not be impressive enough compared to what Cassandra got for her.  But she forgets what Elsa values most.  Features two sisters eating burgers in their evening gowns (an idea I wanted to do for fun).





	My Favorite Gift

When Anna buys a set of hairpins for her sister’s birthday, she thinks it is the perfect gift.

Until she finds out that Elsa’s girlfriend has gone and commissioned a freaking symphony.  A private concert just for Elsa.  Well, technically not just her.

Cassandra would take her, of course.  She is the queen’s bodyguard as well as her lover.  But Elsa apparently insisted that Anna be there too.  At least according to Cassandra’s message when the butch unceremoniously carried Anna out of her bedroom to freshen up and get ready alongside her sister.

Anna puts on her fancy green dress, her appearance reminiscent of Coronation Day.  But she feels so much sadder, despite the sheer beauty of her dress.  And the way Elsa looks absolutely stunning in her vivid red dress that pairs wonderfully with Anna’s.  They are both off-the-shoulder and accentuate their exquisite beauty.  But the smile is lacking on Anna’s face, and Elsa takes it upon herself to uncover the truth.

Before they leave, Anna confesses that she thinks her present will not be as impressive compared to what Cassandra has arranged.  Elsa rejects the idea outright, telling her that all she wants is for Anna to be there by her side.  As they head down to the car, Anna tucks the box holding the pins to the side of her seat.  But Cassandra notices.  As she drives the girls to the venue for their private concert, she makes a point that while she loves Elsa, she is sensible enough to know what Elsa needs more than anything in this world.

Her sister.

Anna doesn’t want to believe it - not immediately.  Yet she has to because to not believe it would be terrifying.  Elsa affirms that everything Cassandra says is true.  She wanted her sister to be there when she found out about the concert.  As much as she loves her girlfriend for the gesture, Elsa appreciates being able to spend an evening out with the people she loves most.  Together.

Turns out the private concert is one of Elsa’s favorite symphonies.  The entire time, Anna can’t help but adore the way Elsa’s face lights up during the more thrilling moments in the music.  She holds her sister’s hand, giving affectionate squeezes throughout - and smiles when Elsa returns the squeeze.

As they depart, Anna presents her gift, still self-conscious about how Elsa will receive it.  She notices Cassandra has stopped and is watching from the driver’s seat.  That doesn’t help Anna’s anxiety.

Until Elsa exclaims how much she loves the pin.  Placing the jeweled rose in her hair, she takes the jeweled sunflower and sets it in Anna’s bun.  She thanks Anna for the gift and kisses her cheeks and forehead and nose.  Beaming so widely that Anna has to smile in return.

And then she apologizes profusely for feeling jealous and being such a stinker and for feeling inadequate.  But Elsa hugs her fiercely and tells her there is nothing to be sorry for.  That she will always be first in her heart, no matter what.  When Anna glances toward Cassandra, the woman smiles and nods, knowing that Elsa’s happiness is paramount to whatever romantic feelings or otherwise they may share.

A short while later, Anna realizes she is hungry.  In fact, none of them ate before the concert, which made sense given all the preparation that went into getting dressed up beforehand.  Then Cassandra announces they have arrived.  Anna perks up and looks out the window; her jaw drops and she looks at Elsa, hardly believing it.  Elsa merely smiles and shrugs.

Apparently, she had planned this.  Knowing it would be something they could both enjoy.

Once they leave the Five Guy’s joint - with three Cokes, three bacon cheeseburgers (one without cheese per Elsa’s request), and a giant bag of fries - Cassandra drives to a spot near the park.  She takes a seat on the hood while Elsa and Anna climb up on the roof and dig in.  The night is chilly, but the warm, greasy food hits the spot for Anna.  She has to laugh at the fact that her royal and proper sister, the Queen of Dorks™, is dressed in an elegant outfit while sitting on the roof of a car in the park digging into a burger and fries.  Elsa in turn giggles as Anna fumbles for enough napkins to keep her dress from getting ruined by all the grease and the toppings that keep coming out.

It looks absolutely ridiculous.  But Elsa is happy.  And Anna is happy.  Maybe feeling a little fatter now - and definitely needing a comfy pair of sweatpants when they get home - but still happy.  When they are together, there is no place either of them would rather be.  Something as silly as eating burgers out in the park on a cool December night sounds perfect to these adorkable sisters because they are doing it together.  And Cassandra doesn’t mind; she just loves seeing her girlfriend happy.  At least she is dressed warmly.  Anna shivers occasionally from the cold, but Elsa is warm and the food helps warm her gut.  She can roll with the winter chill for one night; as long as Elsa is there, she will be plenty warm.

As she rests her head in Elsa’s lap and gazes up at the stars, the sounds of Elsa munching away and Cassandra slurping the last of her Coke sound delightful against the backdrop of the bustling city at Christmastime.  The moonlight makes their hairpins sparkle, and Elsa gazes fondly at the sunflower shining as bright as the sun.  As bright as her sun, her light, her inspiration and salvation.

And that is when Elsa reminds Anna as she strokes her hair:  You are my favorite gift.  Never forget that, love.


End file.
